Four Letter Word
by Squalls-nobody001
Summary: Jackson and Kayla have been best friends longer than they can remember and since they're going to the island it is the perfect place for him to tell her how he feels. But the way she finds out is so not how he planned it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down or Kayla; I borrowed her from Arytha21keybladeweilder. Also guys i'm new to this so sorry if I messed up something but hey on with the story, hope you like it. **

The teens sat on the plane anxious to get there. They had been waiting to take this trip for what seemed like forever. Daley and Nathan sat in the back arguing, like they usually do. Lex along with Melissa sat across from them watching them argue and shaking there heads. Taylor and Eric sat towards the front, being, well Taylor and Eric of course. Abby sat behind the captain talking to him about the plane. Last but not least Jackson sat next to Kayla in the middle of the plane while they listened to Jackson's music.

Jackson and Kayla were happy to have the opportunity to go on this trip with their peers although they didn't much show it. They had been there for each other for as long as they could remember and Jackson figured this was the perfect opportunity to tell Kayla how he feels. After all what place could be more romantic than Cook Island.

"Nervous?" Jackson asked Kayla.

"A little. How about you?" She responded.

"Hmm, no. But hey pretty soon we'll be laying on the beach soaking up the sun."

"Yeah you're right. Can't wait."

"Me either" Jackson smiled. " It will definitely be something to remember."

"Hope so."

They sat there in silence then out of nowhere an electrifying bolt of lightning struck the plane. The plane started to shake and the students quickly strapped their seatbelts on. Kayla's hand shot for Jackson's and as scared as he was he smiled. As the captain tried to get the plane back under control the plane started to pick up speed as it fell from the sky. It did a quick three-sixty and hit the water causing all of the students to scream and jump.

"Okay I can see an island from here, we're going to have to swim to shore." The captain spoke sternly. "Well come on let's go."

The students jumped up out of their seats and ran towards the front of the plane. The captain opened the door and they boarded off one by one. Then Lex remembered he left his hat and he ran to the back of the plane to get it. The captain without double-checking jumped off the plane shutting the door behind him. Lex was on the ground trying to get his hat from under the seat so he didn't see nor hear the door close.

"Hey look the island isn't that far," Eric said standing on the unbroken wing of the plane. The rest of the teens climbed on to take a look their selves.

"Hey, hey, easy," Eric stated.

"I'm so cold" Taylor complained.

"Quit your whining" Nathan remarked.

"Ok guys all we have to do---'' Daley started.

"Are you serious?" Nathan interrupted. "I think we all know how to swim to a shore Daley."

"Well you know what Nathan just because you went to boy scouts and got your cute little badge when you learned how to swim doesn't mean everyone else did" Daley remarked as the two started to go at it again until they noticed that the plane was starting to tip over.

"Got it" Lex said finally grabbing his hat from under the seat. He jumped and started to run for the door but ended up going another direction when the plane tipped up side down. Lex hit his head and blacked out landing with a hard THUMP.

"Dude I told you guys to go easy" Eric complained.

"Whatever, just swim Eric" Nathan replied coldly.

"Come on Lex" Daley demanded "Oh my god, Lex. Where's Lex?"

"Uh-oh..." the captain almost whispered.

"Uh-oh! What do you mean uh-oh?" Daley was furious. "You got off the plane without my little brother!"

"I'll be back. Keep swimming" Jackson told Kayla as he swam back towards the plane. He went under water and yanked on the plane door but it didn't budge. He went back to surface to take a breath. Then he went back to the door and started to kick the window. It eventually broke. He stuck his hand though the window and unlocked the door from the inside. He knew he had no time to lost with the plane filling up with water so he quickly swam to Lex. He turned around only to see Daley standing before him so he handed Lex to her. The plane was almost full with water and was starting to sink. Jackson watched Daley and Lex float to the surface as he seemed to stick in one spot. He looked down only to find out that he was stuck.

The plane completely disappeared from the surface and Kayla sat there for a moment waiting for Jackson to re-appear. Kayla started to swim back then Nathan grabbed her arm, preventing her form doing so.

"Where you going?"

"To get Jackson."

"What are you talking about he's with Lex and Daley."

"No I didn't see him come up."

"Maybe because you were swimming."

"No, I was watching..."

"Well he can't be in the plane," Nathan said after sticking his head under water, "But ill check to make sure."

Nathan swam toward the sinking plane and looked through the window. It wasn't a good view since the plane was moving but there was no sign of Jackson. He moved to another window just to double check. Still nothing. He shrugged and swam his way back to the surface.

"Kayla, Jackson isn't in there. Maybe you just missed him swim by since he was helping out with Lex and all."

"Yeah maybe you're right."

"Yeah, so come on lets catch up with the others."

"Okay."

"Kay. You coming?"

"Hmm? Oh, y-yea."

When Nathan and Kayla arrived at the island with the rest of their classmates, everyone was crowded around Lex who was conscious and breathing now. She immediately noticed that Jackson wasn't there. She wanted to go back and look for him but because the fact that she was shivering like crazy and was scared of water stopped her from doing so. So she sat on the beach watching the tide, wondering if Jackson was okay. Then she saw the tide wash in something, something familiar. It was the necklace Jackson always wore around his neck, he never took it off. Kayla tried to hold it in but the tears started to fall. She didn't care about anything anymore. Not if she got rescued or if she ever got to Cook island, nothing. All she cared about was if she would ever be able to see Jackson again. Sadly she already knew what the answer to that question would be. She looked at the necklace once more and noticed something that she hadn't before. There was another necklace tied around his with a locket on it. She untied the two necklaces and slowly opened the locket unsure of what to expect. Inside was a picture of her and Jackson on the right side of the locket and on the left it said, I LOVE YOU. Kayla closed the locket and put it up to her heart. Then she whispered out over the sea, "I love you too Cody Jackson."

**So I think it was ok for my first story but UI want to know what you guys think. Leave me some reviews or send me a message and let me know please. -Shay**


End file.
